A woman like you
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Just a random 1 shot shandy story... A HUGE thank you to my beta @gingersnapped907 for all of her help & ideas for this story!


**A Woman Like You**

 _ **A/N:**_ A fic inspired by the song: Woman Like You. Sung by: Lee Brice and written by: Jon Stone, Phil Barton, and Johnny Bulford. I blended lyrics from the song into a Shandy fic.

It had been a long workday for them both, they were happy to be finally able to relax As they sat on the couch watching the evening news she had been watching him while read his book. She smiled as she looked at him, "Andy, Honey?"

He looked up from his book, "yes?"

She smiled as she thought about it, "Honey, what would you do if you'd never met me?"

He laughed and said, "I don't know, but I could take a couple guesses though." He then tried to dig real deep as he said, "Darling, honestly I'd do a lot more offshore fishing, I'd probably eat more take-out. If also work on my golf game. If I'd have never known your name I'd probably still be driving that old green Nova. I'd be a much better football and baseball fan but if I was a single man alone and out there on the loose, well I'd be looking for a woman like you. Someone who is smart, funny, caring, sexy as hell and intelligent." He could tell that got her attention, so he added, "oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I wouldn't trade a single day for a hundred years the other way."

Sharon just smiled and rolled her eyes because she's heard all of his lines. She smiled mischievously at him for a moment then moved to get up off the couch.

He reached out and grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her back down to him. As Sharon settled next to him he said, "C'mon on, seriously. If I hadn't been so lucky, I'd be shootin' pool in my bachelor pad, working too much. Restocking up cold Bud Light for the guys for our poker game every Tuesday night. I'd have wood projects in the shed and not one throw pillow on the bed. I'd keep my cash in a coffee can but if I was a single man alone and out there on the loose," Andy ran his fingers through her hair to emphasize she was what he wanted. "Well, I'd be looking for a woman like you."

She scooted closer to Andy, but he had to make Sharon know what a mess he'd be if he didn't have her here so to be sure, he whispered in her ear, "you know I get sick deep-sea fishin' and you make the best chicken. I got a hopeless golf game, I love the sound of your name. I might miss that old green Nova, but I love watchin' you do yoga." He smiled at that memory.

He lifted Sharon's left hand in his saying, "I'd take a gold band on my hand over being a single man." He kissed the ring on her finger and looked in the eyes, "Cause honestly, I don't know what I'd do if I'd never met a woman like you."

Not one to resist his charm, smiling Sharon leaned into Andy and met her lips with his. As the kiss deepened she pushed forward against him. He caught on quick and slowly lowered himself backward on the couch making sure not to break apart from her. Sharon ended up laying completely on top of him. When she lifted her head up to allow them both a chance to collect some much-needed air, Andy let out a content sigh and said, "I have definitely never met a woman like you."

All she could do is smile as she leaned into him as their lips met. He growled as she ran her nails up his side as she moved his shirt up his body as he sat up careful not to break their connection. She gently pushed him back down onto the couch as her tongue traced the outline of his ear and worked its way down his neck to his now bare chest. He hissed at the loss of contact as she sat up and reached for his hand and led him to the bedroom.

The moment they enter the room Sharon found herself immediately pushed up against the wall with warm, large hands roaming over her body. He licked the shell of her ear then lead a wet trail down her neck, causing her to shiver. Andy can feel her pulsing center against his ever-growing member, he continued working his way down but kept pressure against her to hold her in place against the bedroom wall. As he got closer to the sweet-spot just above her shoulder she wrapped her legs around him and ground her wet center into him causing him moan. Instinctively he thrust his hips into hers, moving his hand down her back and slowly slide her shirt up over her head and discarded it on the floor.

Andy let out a low groan as his other hand removed the black lace thong from her long tan legs, once she is free from the constriction of her skirt. He walked them over to the bed and gently laid her down and stood at the foot of the bed watching her. Sharon admired the view in front of her as Andy removed his clothes, but she wanted more, no she needed more, and she needed it now. "Andy, get over here." It wasn't a command, it came out in more of a moan.

Willingly he gently climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. Their eyes never left each other as he slowly pushed into her wet and ready center. He began a long and slow pace as they become one. Between kisses in a breathless voice he questioned, "I have no idea what I ever did to deserve a woman like you?"

It took a few moments for Sharon to be able to gather enough breath to say, "Oh, you are definitely the perfect man for a woman like me!" She pulled him down against her enjoying the skin to skin contact.

They got so lost in pleasuring one another neither of them heard their respective phones ringing in the distance. At this time and place in their lives it was all about them and everything was right in their own little world.


End file.
